Terminal Velocity: Africa (Map Game)
This is a uncommon and unconventional map game idea that does not include any fighting or plotting, you do not play as any nation and turns do not go in time. This is a (ASB- carve out your own ATL nation) not-map-game style map-game. It's weird, and it probably won't work smoothly until it's properly tested out. What ever, it's terminal velocity change for the established order in Africa! Long live Africa, arise and prove your peoples' greatness. Mods and players Mods * Whipsnade (talk) 18:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) *User:Sine dei gloriem *User:Local Mafia Boss *User:The River Nile-2 Players- These players I initially invited so far, but others may also join if they wish to, now it's fully underway. *Whipsnade (talk) Whipsnade (talk) 10:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) *User:Sine dei gloriem *User:Local Mafia Boss *User:The River Nile-2 *User:Daxus Inferno *User:Ratc3333 *User:Rdv65 *User:Feudalplague Procedure and rules #Game starts with 5 players! #Label your turn as Turn 1, Turn 2, Turn 3, etc. #A blank maps will be posted at the start and to take a "turn", people make an edit to the unclaimed grey parts of the map and add their A.T.L. nation. Every turn you draw a new nation onto the map. #After each map edit the player will post as to what nation they added, and give a brief description of added nation- (county name, capital city, the 4 largest cities, religion(s), language(s), ethnic group(s), regime, literacy rate, currency, total population, economic type, total military strength and nation's favorite sport(s)). #Don't make your nation super big, if it's bigger than OTL Egypt+Libya+Tunisia, then it's too big! #You can give parts to other nations in the continent of Africa, but not those outside of it! Annexation and division of nations is cool, man! #If you do not make a map your turn will be deleted! #''No'' robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! #You can only edit grey land not claimed by other players. #You just created a new nation = mission completed for that round! #When some one else posts after your turn, then your free to take another turn your self. #Repeat the above actions to create another nation next round, if you liked it enough to want to return, or you could just leave it at one, if you want to! Base Map The base map. Game play Turn 1 This example primary turn is both the first move and formatting example for when the game officially starts. #County name- The Upper Limpopo Republic. #Capital city- Gaborone #4 largest cities- Gaborone, Polokwane, Gwanda and Masvingo city. #Religion(s)- Protestant Christian, Animist and Catholic Christian. #Language(s)- English, Afrikaans, Shona, Ndebele, Sotho, Tsonga, Tswana, Venda, Portuguese and Kalanga. #Ethnic group(s)- 25% Shona, 24% Ndebele, 20% Sotho, 12% Tsonga, 11% Tswana, 3.5% Venda, 2.5% Afrikaans, 1% mixed/colureds and 1% Kalanga. #Regime- Democratic republic. #Literacy rate- 87%. #Currency- Limpopo Rand. #Total population- 7,654,438. #Economic type- Industrial (mining and metallurgy). #Total military strength- 25,545. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer and darts. Turn 2 #Country Name: Republic of the Meghreb #Capital City: Tunis #4 largest cities- Algers, Tunis, Rabat and Casablanca #Religion(s): Sunni Islam, Sufi Islam, Catholicism #Official Language(s): Italian, Berber #Ethnic Groups: 94% Berber, 4% Arabic, 2% Italian #Regime: Facist Dictatorship #Literacy Rate: 92% #Currency: Berber Dollar #Total Population: 87,985,009 #Economic Status: Beginning rapid development. #Total Military Strength: 852,800 active standing personell. #National Favorite Passtime: Baseball Turn 3 #County name- The South East African Socialist Republic. #Capital city- Maputo City #4 largest cities- Xai-Xai, Matola, Chokwé and Inhambane. #Religion(s)- Traditional African religions, Animist and Catholic Christian. #Language(s)- Portuguese, English, Tsonga, Ndebele, Sotho, Swati, Ronga, Zulu and Afrikaans. #Ethnic group(s)- 53% Tsonga, 12% Ndebele, 12% Sotho, 10% Swati, 10% Ronga, 1% Zulu, 1% Portugese and 1% Afrikaans. #Regime- Socialist people's republic. #Literacy rate- 85%. #Currency- South East African Escudo. #Total population- 6,750,489. #Economic type- Agricultural and emerging food exporter. #Total military strength- 17,555. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer. Turn 4 #County name- The Egyptian-Sudanese Federal Republic. #Capital city- Cairo #4 largest cities- Cairo, Khartoum, Port Sudan and Alexandria. #Religion(s)- Sunni Islam, Shi'ite Islam and Coptic Christian. #Language(s)- Arabic, Berber, English and French. #Ethnic group(s)- 94% Arab, 2% Berber, 2% Nubian, 1% English and 1% French. #Regime- Ba'ath party dominated federal republic. #Literacy rate- 92%. #Currency- Egyptian-Sudanese Rial. #Total population- 106,750,489. #Economic type- Newly emergent industrial economy. #Total military strength- 547,555. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Camel racing, horse racing and Soccer. Turn 5 #County name- The Somali Empire. #Capital city- Hobyo #4 largest cities- Mogadishu, Kismaayo, Hageisa and Berbera #Religion(s)- Sunni Islam. #Language(s)- Somali, Arabic, Italian and Swahili. #Ethnic group(s)- 86% Somali, 10% Benadiris, 2% Swahili, 1%Arab and 1%Italians. #Regime- Islamist dominated dominated republic. #Literacy rate- 72%. #Currency- Somali Shilling. #Total population- 12,750,000. #Economic type- Agricultural. #Total military strength- 25,000. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Horse racing and Soccer. Turn 6 #Country Name - Madagascan Empire #Capital - Malagasy City (built in the Island part) #4 Largest Cities - Malagasy City, East Coast Port, The Great Encampment, The Trade District #Religion(s)- No Dominant Religion, Secular #Language(s) - Malagasy, Swahili, Portuguese #Ethnic Groups - 30% Malagasy, 30% Tazanian, 2% Kenyan, 10% Malawian, 8% Mozambican, 2% Arabian, 2% Dutch, 2% German, 2% British, 1% French, 1% Italian, 10% Afrikaans #Regime- Constitutional Empire, Democratic #Literacy- 86% #Currency- Madagascan Dollar #Total Population- 90,250,000 #Economic Type- Technological, Industrial and Trade #Total Military Strength- 1805,000 #Nation's Favourite Sport(s)- Football (Not American Football), Rugby and Motorsports Turn 7 Category:ASB Category:Africa Category:Map game Category:Terminal velocity-Africa (Map Game) Category:Politics